Various pyro-metallurgical processes require high-temperature thermal treatments to bring about physical and chemical transformation in materials. For example, thermite is well understood to cause an exothermic reaction between a metal and a metal oxide that can burn at temperatures of 2500° C. or greater. As a result, a thermite charge poses a significant threat to thermally sensitive systems and/or equipment that may be inadvertently contacted by the thermite charge. Similarly, superheated molten metals, such as a thermite charged flame, are often used to gain unlawful entry to secure locations.
What is needed therefore is an effective arrangement of materials to provide an effective thermal protection barrier against superheated molten metals.